The Time when Shisui was Right for Once
by Elizabethcica
Summary: As much as he hated when his cousin was meddling in his life, Itachi had to admit that this time...Shisui's prank didn't end as badly as he thought it would. Quite the opposite, actually...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first Naruto fic.**

 **Please, Read & Review**

 **(I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

He should have known that something like this was going to happen. His cousin had been acting strangely in the past few days and every woman at the station was eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat. Don't get him wrong. He was used to being the centre of attention…he was used to the longing and desire-filled stares of women. But this…this was new to him. Everywhere Itachi went there was someone who knew who he was. It was quite often that he left with several phone numbers given him accompanied by a wink or a blush from the opposite gender. Even though, he did not want them, he was raised well enough not to just reject them. God knows, his mother would have a fit if she knew he hurt a woman's feeling intentionally. There was one time when he was dragged out to have a drink with some friends that someone even dared to slap him on the ass. He mused that maybe he should have arrested that person but he just did not feel like going through all that trouble. So head held high, and thankful that his friends did not see that humiliating situation- though his cousin did have that mischievous glint in his eyes- he decided to just go home. He was way too tired anyway.

It was the next day that he realized what the problem was. Apparently, Shisui thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on him. His dear cousin- his supposed best friend- made a profile on a dating website…using _his_ name, uploading pictures of _him_. Apparently, he was a twenty-six years old police officer who had just got promoted as the captain of his own squad. And if one believed what was on his profile- he was very lonely and in a desperate need of a girlfriend.

When his brother showed him the website during their lunch, at first he was just staring blankly at the screen of his phone. Then his eyes went wide seeing that hundreds of people have viewed his profile, and he has received at least seventy messages. All women- and some men- wanting to go on a date with him. Appalled, he decided to confront his cousin.

"I don't know what you're so mad about. I did you a favour, Tachi." Said the raven-haired man, his usual smirk adoring his face.

"A favour? I can't go anywhere without running into someone who wants to be my girlfriend." Said the captain with an icy tone that sent shivers down Shisui's spine. _Maybe, he did go too far._

"So? At least you have several options you can choose from." Shrugged the older of the two, eying his cousin with amusement in his eyes. Itachi though, did not think it was funny…at all.

"I want you to delete that profile." A small part of Shisui realized that the tone his cousin was using was the one that he used when reprimanding other officers but he decided it was in Itachi's interest that he just ignored it did not back off. God knows, the guy needed to relax.

"Fine, I will…On one condition." He held up a finger and looked at the other man seriously. Thrown off by his always cheerful cousin's sudden seriousness, Itachi decided to hear him out. So he pulled up the chair in front of him and sat down.

"And what would that be?" Though, he could hear the bitterness in his captain's voice, Shisui again decided to just ignore it.

"It's been a while since you have been with a girl." As Itachi's eyes glinted dangerously, he inwardly groaned and thanked God that his cousin was a patient person. "You and your ex broke up two years ago…Admit it, it is time to move on. I will delete your profile, if you go on one date. One date…that's all I ask." It was true. Ever since Itachi's ex had broken up with him, he did nothing else but work, work and work. Even Itachi's parents started to worry about him. Of course, it was Shisui who had decided to take matters into his own hands.

"One date?" Though, he knew he would regret it, Itachi thought that he could suffer through one date if afterwards he would be able to get back to his peaceful, uncomplicated life.

"Yes…I already have the perfect candidate." The squad captain glared at the other man distrustfully, his eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction…then he slowly nodded. One date would not hurt… _right?_

* * *

The date was a disaster. Shisui had chosen a red-haired woman, her profile stating she was educated, intelligent and well-mannered. Itachi knew though, one cannot believe whatever people say about themselves on the internet. This woman was anything but what her profile said. She was loud, annoying, and well…not as intelligent as someone with a diploma would be. She had even hinted not so subtly that she would not mind going up to his apartment to have 'mind-blowing-sex' with him. They were sitting at a bar and when his date declared she had to go to the toilet he couldn't help himself but letting out a relieved sigh. A soft giggle caught his attention, and when he looked up he was met with twinkling green eyes.

"Another drink?" The woman had long pink hair that was tied up in a messy bun. She was thin but it was clear she took good care of her body. Her short-slaved blouse showed just the right amount of female muscles. But what really made Itachi stare at her so intensely was her sparkling emerald green eyes and how her mouth twitched as she tried hard not to laugh out loud. Unintentionally, his own lips quirked up into a dashing smirk.

"Am I that obvious?" The woman let out a short laugh that the raven-haired man decided was a very beautiful sound and realized he would not mind hearing it more often.

"Yes, anyone could notice your discomfort." She poured him another drink then bit her lips as if contemplating on something. She put down the bottle then looked into his eyes. "You know, she is not that bad." She laughed when she saw that the man was looking at her with something akin to disbelieve in his eyes. "I'm serious. She can be…overbearing sometimes, but she is not a bad person." Itachi frowned.

"You know her?" The woman smiled than offered him her hand.

"My names is Sakura Haruno. Your date is my sister." He shook her hand while trying to figure out how was that possible. This woman seemed nice, well-mannered and intelligent…exactly the opposite of his date. Seeing the man's confused stare, Sakura smirked. "We are half-siblings." Itachi nodded a bit bemusedly.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just I thought after reading her profile she would be a bit different." The woman frowned.

"Well…you can't really get to know a person through an online dating website." Feeling bad for the man, Sakura decided to help him out and give him some info on her sister. "I can't tell you much. She loves hanging out with her friends, shopping, and she works as a bartender. She-" Itachi interrupted her by holding up his left hand.

"Works as a bartender? Her profile said she was a nurse." The pink-haired woman's frown deepened and Itachi's gaze followed her mouth as she bit her lip. His eyes darkened a friction but Sakura was too deep in thoughts to notice.

"Can you show me her profile? Now, I'm interested." Itachi gave her his phone. As she was scrolling through her sister's profile, he watched interested as her eyes widened then narrowed filled with such burning fire no one would believe she was anything but _furious_.

"That little wench…" Itachi raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude towards her sister but said nothing. The pinkette took a deep breath then counted until ten before turning back to the handsome man in front of her.

"She stole _my_ personal info and put it onto the website as if it was hers." She huffed crossing her arms. "And to think I came here to help her out." Itachi tilted his head while thinking maybe he should be more annoyed or angry that her date lied but as he watched Sakura's cheek turn red from anger so beautifully he found himself not caring at all.

"So you are a nurse then?" The fuming woman blinked at the sudden change of topic then a hesitant small smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, I work at Konoha Hospital. Today is my day off." Then her eyes became hard again. "I am actually here pinching in for my _dear_ sister so she could go on a date with the guy she is so obsessed with." She spat clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I don't think we will be having a second date." Itachi watched with hidden satisfaction as the woman's eyes lit up clearly appreciating what he just said.

"I'm sorry too…You came here to have a good time with a girl but you had to be disappointed." She smiled apologetically at him.

"I wouldn't say I am completely disappointed. I am having a good time now." He said huskily and smirked seeing that this time the redness of her face was caused by _him_.

"You know you haven't even introduced yourself yet…You look a bit familiar though." Sakura's eyes bore into his and Itachi felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine.

"Is that how you ask out every guy?" She grinned.

"No, just the cute ones. Sadly, I don't see any in here." He could see that the pout on her face was fake. _The little minx was teasing him._

The man's masculine laugh made the pinkette lick her lips an appreciation.

"Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you." Sakura seemed to have recognized his name because her eyes widened.

"Uchiha, you say? Do you happen to have a younger sibling named Sasuke? His chicken-butt hair is hard to miss." Itachi's lips twitched again. No one has ever dared to be so blunt and open with him. It was quite refreshing. Though, he still wandered how this woman knew his brother.

"Yes, Sasuke is my younger brother. How do you know him?" Her eyes filled with warmth and Itachi found himself not to be able to look away.

"We were classmates in high-school. He and Naruto were my best friends. They still are, even though we all went on our different ways." Itachi vaguely remembered that his brother was always complaining about a girl who…in the end became his friend.

"Are you the girl who always scored higher on tests than he did?" Itachi was amused. "He used to throw quite huge tantrums. He had better score than everyone except this one girl…" He eyed her accusingly. She only laughed.

"You bet I am that girl." Itachi started to really like this woman. His night was terrible until now but he was starting to enjoy himself.

"Would you care to have a drink with me? My date seems to have stuck in the ladies' room." Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew if her sister had decided to redo her makeup, it will take her at least half an hour to finish.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, sadly I _am_ working now. Plus, I don't want to end up being the bitch who stole her date from her." Both of them frowned clearly not minding each other's company at all. Itachi was a bit surprised that he got so easily rejected but by now he knew Sakura was not an ordinary woman.

Soon his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he saw his date making her way towards them.

"When does your shift end?" Sakura blinked in surprise.

"In an hour. Why?" The raven-haired man only nodded then drank his remaining drink in one swing then paid for it. Sakura watched silently as the man turned his back to her without a word heading towards her sister. She could not hear what they were talking about but she could see the disappointment in her sister's eyes as Itachi walked out the door…alone.

* * *

Her back hit the door as skilful hands were trying to get rid of her blouse. With a deep growl the man in front of her decided to just tear it apart not bothered by the annoyed huff that escaped the pinkette's lips. It only made him smirk into their kiss, deepening it, his reward being a muffled pleasurable moan. Sakura was quite annoyed when Itachi just got up and left without even saying goodbye to her but she was pleasantly surprised when she found him outside the bar waiting for her. They started talking and one thing led to another. That's how she found herself pressed into the door of _his_ apartment, being devoured by none other than Itachi Uchiha, her best-friend's brother. Not that she minded. It's been a while since she has found herself this attracted to someone; she could only hope it would not just be a one-night stand.

On the other hand, as Sakura glided her hands up and down his naked chest Itachi _knew_ he would not be able to live without the woman in his arms…not anymore. From this night on, she would be his and he would not let anyone steal her from him…Not even his own brother. As he grabbed her tights and hoisted her legs around his hips he reminded himself not to forget to thank his cousin for his intervenience…Though, he had better things to do right now…He walked to his bed dropping the woman onto it. He was proud of the fact that it was him who made her look so flustered, clearly _wanting_ him to make her his that night. And who was he to say no to such a gorgeous, captivating woman?


	2. Meeting the Matchmaker

**Hey guys,**

 **I have been inspired by all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, so I decided to write another chapter.**

 **Have fun reading it;)**

 **Please R &R**

* * *

Meeting the Matchmaker

Sakura was not a happy camper. Yes, she was used to it by now, but it still made her quite irritated when she was called in to work on her day off. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job. She loved helping people; which was the reason why she had become a nurse in the first place. And she was a diligent worker. But it was the first day in three weeks she would have been able to just relax at home, and later meet up with her new boyfriend. The two have been dating for one and a half month now. The way they met and the start of their relationship was interesting, and Sakura was happy to admit that the fire between them was burning just as brightly as it did on the night they met. Both she and Itachi were extremely busy people. But in spite of this little inconvenience they have always found time for each other. Having late night phone calls, going running together on the weekends, sleeping over at each other place's, meeting during their lunch break were all small things but it was these things that made their relationship work. Sakura was ashamed to admit that it was usually her raven-haired boyfriend who went out his way to make it possible they could spend more time with each other. It was not once that he had shown up at her workplace bringing lunch with him, knowing well that Sakura had probably not even _thought_ of having lunch yet. These small things made the pinkette feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Not that Itachi was not a busy person himself. As a police officer and captain of his own squad he himself was quite sometimes overloaded with his work at the station. More and more cases seem to be assigned to him and his officers, and as their leader he was not allowed to slack off. Still…somehow he always found time for his intriguing and beautiful girlfriend.

All in all, Sakura was happy with their relationship. She had not met the parents yet, she has not even met Itachi's friends yet either. But they found it was ok. They wanted to stay in their little comfortable bubble for a little while.

Unfortunately, their plans for the night had to be cancelled. Sakura got a call from the hospital that there was an accident and as they were already understaffed because of the flu, she would have to go in and help out. The pinkette knew that she would be miserable for the whole day. She had barely slept for four hours when her phone rung. And now, five hours later she was found by her friend as she slumped into the chair in the cafeteria, having been ordered by her boss to eat something before she collapsed.

"Jeez, Forehead. You look like Death itself." Sakura looked up chewing on her food then slowly swallowing it. In front of her stood a blond haired woman grinning at her mischievously though the dark circles under her eyes indicated the she was just as exhausted as she was. The pinkette let out an unladylike snort.

"Ino-pig…You would not win a beauty contest right now either." Ino let out a tired laugh then sat down in front of her best friend. Their morning was a disaster. Two cars collided with each other, which resulted in one person losing his life and four more ended up with life threateningly wounds. Thankfully, they were able to save all of the survivors of the crash.

"Please…I would win even while looking like this." Sakura only rolled her eyes then narrowed them as the blond stole a bite from her other sandwich.

" _Not_ if you end up fat stealing my food every damn time." Ino stuck her tongue at her.

"What got your panties in a bunch? I know you're tired but you are never this snappy and depressed. Looking at you makes me feel sad…even more than usual." Sakura glared daggers at her but as usual her friend ignored it. Ino's eyes lit up and understanding and they flashed evilly. "Let me guess…You're missing your new boy-toy and you are sad because you won't be able to see him tonight." Sakura put her glass down onto the table with a bit more force than she had originally intended.

"Itachi is not my boy-toy. He is my boyfriend. And a good boyfriend at that. And what's wrong with missing him?" Sakura said defensively. The blond rolled her eyes.

"Chill, Forehead I was only joking. I know you two are in a nice relationship. You don't have to be so defensive about it."

"Like you would know what a real relationship looks like." Sakura muttered under her breath being careful so Ino would not hear it. The woman was a man-eater. She had a new boyfriend every month. Though, Sakura knew that her friend was only trying to shield herself from more pain. Her ex-boyfriend, Sai cheated on her with one of their friends. Let's just say, ever since they broke up Ino was not the same anymore.

"What was that?" The blond inquired taking another bite from the sandwich which was now _hers_.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Sakura looked at her watch and frowned. "My break is almost over. What about you?" The blond smiled.

"Same here." Sakura waited as Ino swallowed her last bite then the two of them exited the cafeteria together.

As they were about to part ways a sudden loud noise startled them. The hospital's doors were pushed open and soon two figures were seen, one leaning on the other seemingly in pain, while the shorter person struggled under the other man's weight.

"I need a medic!"

Sakura –being the head-nurse- immediately took action and started barking orders to her co-workers to get a stretcher as she run to the two males in front of her. As she got closer she saw that the injured man had a piece of glass sticking out of his left side. For a second, she almost panicked when she realized how much this man resembled her boyfriend. Their hair and height were almost the same. Only when she looked into the person's eyes did she calm completely down seeing that it was indeed _not_ Itachi standing in front of her.

She gently helped the man onto the stretcher, eying him sympathetically as he winced in pain. His eyes were unfocused and she immediately knew that he had lost a lot of blood.

"It's ok. I've got you." She whispered trying to reassure him. They rushed him into surgery and she vaguely heard Ino asking the other man whether he was injured as well, receiving a frustrated no as an answer.

* * *

The surgery lasted for a bit more than two hours. Fortunately, the glass did not damage any major organs. The main problem was the amount of blood he had lost but again fortunately, with blood-transfusion they were able to save his life. As they rolled him into a room Sakura took it upon herself to see to it that he was well taken care of. The uncanny resemblance to her boyfriend made her unable to leave him alone. Soon she realized why. As she was looking through his chart his name caught her attention. _Hmm…no wonder he looked so familiar._

Soon Sakura heard the raven-haired man groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, not having adjusted to the light yet then looked at the pink-haired woman in front of him.

"Am I in Heaven? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're an angel." Sakura could have laughed at how corny he had sounded but she only let out a tiny snicker as she leaned down to adjust the man's pillow. "Though, I did not know they had pink hair." Sakura heard a snicker behind her and saw that Ino was leaning onto the wall watching them. The pinkette rolled her eyes and waved her away signalling that she got this.

"I am not an angel Mr. Uchiha. Though, I am flattered you think so. I am a nurse. You are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?" She smiled at the man kindly waiting for his answer.

"Not an angel? Could have fooled me." He yawned. "Err…yes…I was chasing after this one criminal…and then..." The man blinked rapidly trying to stay awake. "then I got hurt." He finished lamely.

Sakura nodded.

"You are still very drowsy. You should sleep. There's no rash, we can talk later. Don't worry, you are in good hands." She stood up as she saw the man's eyes were already closed. Though, his late response made her stop feeling flabbergasted.

"I would gladly be in _your_ hands any time." Sakura turned around ready to give him a piece of her mind when she heard him muttering something else.

"Thank you, dear angel." Sakura did not know whether to feel offended by his perverted remark- Itachi did tell her that this man was a sort of pervert, though one should not take him seriously- or she should laugh at seeing how cute he sounded. He was an Uchiha after all. According to her boyfriend, no Uchiha man could be ever labelled as cute. They were manly and handsome. Not _cute_. She begged to differ though.

* * *

When the raven-haired man next woke up he did not see his angel next to him. No, he only saw the ugly face of his cousin. Which of course was not ugly because just as Uchiha men cannot be cute, they cannot be ugly either.

"Shisui." He frowned.

"Itachi." The injured man looked around. "You are not my angel. Where is she?" Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow then shook his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But there is another thing that we have to _discuss."_ Shisui immediately stopped his search for the pinkette nurse when he sensed his cousin's foul mood. He straightened up a little bit preparing for the scolding he was surely going to receive from his squad captain. He did note happily though that he did not feel any pain as he moved.

"Ok?" _Just play it cool…he won't yell at you in the hospital._ Itachi's eyes flashed with anger.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He winced. _So much for not yelling._ "Going into a suspect's house without any backup. Seriously, what _were_ you thinking?" Shisui looked down seemingly ashamed of his actions.

"I heard gunshots and a woman's scream." He murmured.

"You heard gunshots? And you thought it was a good idea to go in?" Itachi could not believe how stupid his cousin was. "You were without backup-"

"I _had_ backup. Neji was with me." Shisui could not help but raise his voice as well. Itachi abruptly stood up.

"He _was_ in the car. Waiting _outside_. You were only supposed to check the parameter not barging in to save the day." His cousin did not agree.

"I could not wait. Someone was shot. I had to do something." The raven-haired man argued.

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh.

"You could have gotten your partner hurt. _You_ got hurt." He said pointing at him. "You were supposed to call it in and wait for backup. But no, you just had to go in. Even though you knew you would probably be outnumbered. The only reason you survived was because you jumped out of the window." Shisui could see that his cousin's anger was coming more from the fact that he was worried about him than him violating protocol. "And of course, you ended up with a piece of glass in your side." He snorted." At least, you did not hit your head. I would not be able to put up with you had you become more stupid." Shisui sighed in relief as he felt his cousin's anger leave him. His attempted humour spoke us much. So he decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Well, at least I got to meet my angel." Itachi frowned.

"Your angel?" Shisui nodded happily.

"Yes. She was so sexy and adorable at the same time. Long, strong legs, firm butt, angelic face…Hmm…The only odd thing about her was her pink hair, but she still looked very exquisite. I think she is my nurse" As Shisui was speaking he did not notice his cousin's fist clenched nor that his eyes narrowed dangerously. "All in all, I would not mind having a piece of that ass, if you know what I mean." He winked at the younger man trying to make him laugh but then soon he paled as he saw the look on his face.

"Err…Itachi. Why are you looking at me like that?" Itachi started walking towards him. Shisui did not know why but he _felt_ that his cousin was having thoughts of _murdering him._

"Oh…I see you are up. That is good news." Itachi stilled and forcibly relaxed his shoulders. He gave Shisui one more warning look before turning around. With confidents steps he strode towards the pinkette, grabbed her neck and kissed her passionately.

Shisui's jaw dropped.

He kissed _her_ … His _angel_. His _cousi_ n was kissing his _angel_.

Sakura did not know what brought this on but she immediately melted into the kiss. She loved when her boyfriend was so affectionate. Though, soon she realized that there was someone else in the room with them so she tried to withdraw. Itachi though had other ideas. He did not let her go until he was completely satisfied and he knew that his cousin got the message loud and clear.

Putting his hands on her waist he turned to his cousin and glared at him.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Shiusi gulped at the threatening tone and started sweating.

"J-just that i-it seems the painkillers had clouded my mind and I cannot think clearly yet." He tried to laugh it off, but even Sakura could see that his shoulders were tensed and he looked like he was ready to jump out the window… _again_.

"Yes, you have been talking _nonsense_ up until now." Sakura noted the dangerous tone her boyfriend used as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. She giggled then as she looked at Shisui she took pity on the raven-haired man. She walked up to him though she could feel that Itachi was reluctant to let her go.

She held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm Itachi's girlfriend." Shisui tried to smile but he inwardly groaned. Only he could be so unlucky to try to hit on his cousin's girlfriend _right in front of him_. Or saying that he would like to. He should have known. Itachi did mention that his girlfriend had unusual hair colour.

He shook her hand and immediately let go as he saw Itachi's form looming over them. He cringed.

 _He's going to make my life a living hell, isn't he?_


	3. Her Pet

**Yep. A new chapter.**

 **Hope, you guys will like it.**

 **Please, R &R!**

 **(I don't own Naruto)**

 **And thanks everyone for the reviews and likes/follows. You guys made _me_ smile.:)**

* * *

 _*Sigh*_

"Hn?"

 _*Siiiigh*_

"Hn. You are pathetic."

"And you're annoying."

"Hn."

Sakura was sitting at her dining table relaxing and sipping her coffee while enjoying the silence. It was one of the rare occasions when she did not have to do _anything._ Her laundry was done, the apartment was spotless, and she has just finished eating her favourite food. She smiled at her raven-haired companion across the table who only scowled back at her. All, in all it was a nice day. The only problem? Sitting at the other side of the table was not the Uchiha she wanted to spend time with at the moment. As much a she loved Sasuke- him being her best friend and all- with every fibre in her body she was longing for his older brother.

Itachi.

She inwardly groaned.

God knows, she had the worst luck ever.

No phone calls about an accident, no colleague she would have to substitute for, no problems she would have to take care of at the hospital. Finally, she had to time to just focus on herself, and hung out with her friends. But most of all, she had wanted to spend her free-time with Itachi…Who had this very important case he could not get away from. According to him, there were making a break-through. He was very much needed at the station.

So what could a woman do when her boyfriend was too busy? Invite his brother over, of course. Don't get her wrong. They were having fun…they could communicate very well through grunting and one-syllable words but she just…missed Itachi.

Though, it was amusing that she was able to call _him_ annoying for once.

"Why don't you buy a dog or something?" The Uchiha scowled at the pinkette who was giving him a disbelieving look.

"Sasuke. Tell me, where would I keep a dog? My flat is not big enough." _And I need my boyfriend, not a dog._

"I did not mean that you should buy a big one." He rolled his eyes. "A small dog would be sufficient. God knows, you need the company if you could only call _me_." Ever since Sasuke had found out about their relationship, thanks to Shisui of course, the youngest Uchiha had taken upon himself to tease her and Itachi. She thought he would be angry that she was dating his brother but it seems he was quite happy with the situation. Especially, since Itachi's parents did not know of their relationship yet, neither did her adoptive mother, Tsunade, which meant that this time it was Sasuke who had dirt on his brother. He could blurt their secret out in front of them any time.

 _Accidently_ , of course.

"I called others too. It's not my fault that everyone is working. Not everyone is a hot shot lawyer who can rearrange his schedule anytime he wants." At this she pointed an accusing finger at him. Sasuke just smirked.

"I can't _rearrange my schedule anytime I want_. You were lucky that I could come over today." The smug Uchiha stood up, leaned down to get their already empty cups to put them into the sink. But it was like the pinkette's fingers were glued to hers.

"Wait! I wanted more coffee." Unfortunately for Sakura, her whining and her big shiny eyes had no effect on him. _Right…Wrong Uchiha._

"Nope. You're not getting more. You've already had two." Sakura pouted and let go of the cup dejectedly. She watched silently as her friend washed the two cups then sat down in front of her again.

"Do _you_ have a dog, Sasuke?" The Uchiha scoffed as he took out his phone to check the time. _As if._

The pinkette nodded. "Thought as much."

"You should call the Dobe. Don't you remember? His mother owns a shelter. A dog would be nice for you. It would be just like my brother…silent, blank-faced; he only barks orders, and wags his tail when he wants something from you."

"SASUKE!" The onyx-haired man smirked as his blushing friend leaned over the table to try to hit him. But he was not the best runner in high-school for nothing. He dodged the pinkette's fist and pushed his phone in front of her face to distract her.

"Here. I've already dialled."

Sakura glared at the offensive object in front of her then after a second of hesitation she took it.

"I am so blaming you if it eats Itachi's shoes."

* * *

Her other best friend's mother was an angel…to most people. She was kind and thoughtful but Sakura knew she could be the devil at times. She even managed to transform her already retired kick-ass police officer husband into someone who would jump in fear every time she was in a bad mood. Her own son didn't fare better either. All in all, the men in the Uzumaki household were not the ones who were the pants. And Sakura admired the woman very much. As a child she was her hero. The hero, who could put her best friends into their place with only a glare…even on her worst days.

Just like now.

Sasuke and Naruto were sulking next to her after they had been reprimanded for being too loud and making the animals nervous.

 _Ahh…good old times._

"I've missed this place." The pinkette said while stroking the head of a puppy with white fur around his eyes.

"And we missed you dear. You should come over more often." Sakura's hand froze at the sadness in the woman's voice and kicked her blond friend when he started laughing, thinking that his mother would scold her as well. "But I know you are very busy because of your job so I understand."

The two boys sighed remembering the fact that their pink-haired friend could always get away with everything.

 _Yes, just like old times._

"I'm sorry, Kushina. I promise I will try to come more often." The redhead smiled at her kindly.

"That's good to hear. Don't forget, you are always welcome here." She smoothed away the hair that fallen over her eyes, with a motherly gesture. "I will have to go back now. Minato is sick…and you know how it is with men. They act like it is the end of the world." Her friend's mother rolled her eyes. "Just come get me when you have decided on what you're going to get."

"Of course. Thank you." Sakura beamed at the woman then starting walking among the cages. Her two loyal dogs…err friends following behind her.

"Why don't you just get the one you were stroking earlier?" Naruto asked her with a curious look on his face.

"Yes. You seemed to like that one." The pinkette only stared at them in awe. _They could get along, and have the same opinion on something?_

As if hearing her thoughts the _hot shot lawyer_ scoffed and turned away. Sakura smirked.

"I admit it was cute…But it was just not _the one_." Her eyes scanned the animals in front of her. Some were puppies, some were older ones. And there weren't just dogs there. All of them were adorable to her but she just did not feel a connection with either of them.

Sakura was actually ready to call it a day. She did not really need a pet anyway. Itachi would still be busy. She was about to call out to her two friends when her eyes caught something black.

Dark orbs shining with intelligence were staring right back at her.

Sakura smirked.

"I think I got the one."

Her two companions turned to look at where she was pointing and their jaws dropped. Though, in Sasuke's case it soon turned into a rare, amused smile.

"Err…Sakura? You know it's not exactly what you came here for, right?" The blond scratched his head looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course she knows, Dobe." Sasuke stared at her and she could have sworn his expression showed something akin to admiration…No, that's going too far…respect, maybe?

"Of course, she knows."

The blond eyed her sceptically then soon a boyish smirk appeared his face. Everybody knew that Naruto _just liked to act_ immature and he was actually a very smart person...and a well-informed one. He did not even seem much surprised when they told him she was dating Itachi.

"I see."

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her chair in the kitchen with her new friend on her lap when she haired someone knock on her door. Frowning she stood up and put her pet down. The little animal did not hesitate to climb up and take her place though. Sakura smiled at him then went to open the door.

"Ino-pig…what are you doing here?" Said blond-haired woman leaned in to give her a hug then stepped into the apartment.

"Forehead. Guess what! I just run into Kakashi, and he said you got a pet. Why didn't you tell me?"

The pinkette stood there dumbfounded, but after a minute she shook herself and followed her friend inside.

"How the hell does Kakashi know?" Kakashi was a security guard at the hospital where Sakura worked. But she did not remember ever telling him. Especially, since she just got her pet not even a day ago.

"Isn't he friends with Naruto's dad or something?" Ino smirked at Sakura slapping her forehead then went to pour herself some coffee.

"So, where is the little one?"

"You're about to sit on him."

The blond froze in mid-movement, quickly straightened up and looked down.

"I though you got a cute little puppy!" The pinkette laughed at her shrieking friend, feeling very amused.

"It _is_ cute."

"Just not a puppy." The blond murmured and eyed her friend as she picked the little creature up. "You know it's a-"

"Yes, I am very much aware what he is, thank you very much." She looked at the little animal in her hands and stroked its fur. "Don't worry. The pig did not mean to be rude. She just had a long day." Her new pet leaned into her hand very much enjoying the attention. In the meantime its dark eyes bore into Ino's. The two watched each other for a while then in the end the blond through her hands up.

"Fine! I admit it…he is cute." She put her cup down and walked closer to the duo to pet the little black creature. "Itachi will have a blast."

"Itachi! Shit!" Sakura took Ino's hand and dragged her to the door. "Ino, you need to leave. He will be here in an hour and I still have to get ready."

Said girl nodded absentmindedly, still eying the small animal, seemingly reluctant to leave.

"Ino!"

"Fine, I'm going. But next time I have a day off I am coming over and kidnapping him." Sakura scoffed and pushed her out of the door.

"As if I would let you."

The door closed.

She turned around and smiled at her remaining companion.

"Don't worry. He will love you. I just know it."

* * *

Exactly an hour later Itachi arrived to Sakura's apartment. He had a very busy week and longed for nothing else but to hold his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. He was very tired but he would not miss out on the opportunity to see her again.

He decided that they were going to spend a nice evening together…no one was allowed to bother them, or they would have to pay the consequences. Fortunately, both of them had the next day off so this weekend was all theirs.

All day, his thoughts were returning back to Sakura…he was happy that he was finally able to spend some time with her. Even his cousin knowing smirk could not ruin his mood. Even if it seemed like Shisui knew something he didn't. But that was probably just his imagination.

Sakura greeted him with a heated kiss that turned into a long make-out session. They have not seen each other for a week after all. They ate the food he brought for them, not letting Sakura cook. It was his way of saying sorry for being so busy. He planned to make up for his absence in another way as well…but that would have to wait until they were in the bedroom.

His girlfriend seemed to be in good spirits. And she seemed very happy. Her mischievous grin did make him think that maybe his cousin _was_ keeping a secret from him but he soon forget about that thought when Sakura stood up and took his hand.

"I'm quite tired. Why don't we go to bed?" Itachi smirked and grabbed her by the waist lifting her up bridal style. His amusement was clear as he eyed her laughing girlfriend. He walked into the bedroom and raised his hand to switch on the light. His smirk widened when the pinkette had to grab onto his neck to prevent herself from falling down. Not that Itachi would let that happen, of course.

He walked over to her bed then stopped. Sakura knew a questioning eyebrow was raised at her and her grin appeared on her face again.

"Sakura, you know there is something on your bed, right?" She hopped down then took his hands in hers again.

"Of course, I know." She led him to the creature. "Itachi, meet Kuro. He had been keeping me company while you were working on that new case."

Itachi now knew why his cousin was laughing at him behind his back…Sakura got herself a pet. And not just any kind of animal.

 _But a weasel._

The irony wasn't lost on him. Naturally, he knew the meaning of his own name.

The small, black animal stared at him as he leaned down to pet him. It seemed to freeze for a second, scrutinizing him with its intelligent eyes then slowly closed them enjoying the smoothing strokes.

"Oh, he likes you. I knew you two would get along." Itachi sent Sakura a smirk that sent chills down her spine. That smirk told her that he very much knew that she played a prank on him. And he was ready to pay back the favour.

Slowly, the pinkette started walking backwards.

"I-I will let you two to get to know each other. I will go and freshen up a little bit." And she nervously fled into the bathroom.

When ten minutes later Sakura went back she could not believe her eyes. Silently, she took out her phone and snapped a picture. She took another one and saved it as her new background pic.

On the bed was Itachi _sleeping_ with the weasel in his arms. Their breathing was even and synchronized, and the image almost made her let out a squeal that would surely have woken them up. Though, she managed to restrain herself…but just barely.

She left the door open, in case Kuro had to go out, then switched off the lights and tiptoed towards her bed to slide in next to her boyfriend. Just when she was about to relax, her eyes already closed, strong arms pushed her hands above her head and a warm body appeared above hers pressing her down onto the mattress.

"Don't think I forgot about you. Sa-ku-ra." Itachi was hovering over her, no trace of sleepiness in his eyes anymore. Though, the huskiness in his voice could have been because of tiredness. But as he leaned down and started kissing her neck, Sakura doubted it.

"Where is Kuro?" She really did not want to scare her little baby away with their late night _activities_.

"He's already left. So, now…you are all _mine_." Sakura smirked but then it turned into a moan as Itachi sucked on her sweet spot.

"Jealous?" His genuine laugh made her smile.

"Extremely."

Sakura freed her hands and grabbed his head to make him look into her eyes.

"Good." Itachi smirked back at her and kissed her deeply, determined to show her how much he missed her.

Besides, he still had a week worth of making up to do.


	4. Trouble in Paradise Part 1

**Hi guys! So...here's the new chapter. I hope you will like it.**

 **I have just watched episode 465 of Shippuuden and a cried like a baby ( Even though, I have already read the manga). It was so sad...and awesome at the same time.**

 **Well, anyways...**

 **Please, read and review.**

 **And have fun, of course:)**

 **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was time. He knew he was ready for this. _They_ were ready for this. Never before had Itachi felt so connected to someone. Never before had he felt so comfortable around a woman, and having her in his arms after a tiring day was like God-sent-blessing to him. Itachi's previous relationships were not like this. He was not a womanizer per se, but he did have his own share of girlfriends…and he had regretted every single one of them. Except his relationship with Sakura. This was on a whole new level.

That is why he felt like that after five month into their relationship it was time to involve the parents. He would just have to somehow convince Sakura that it was a good idea to tell them about their relationship. He hoped she would agree. They could not keep it a secret any longer anyway. Way too many people knew of them already, and quite few of them were known gossipers…And he was getting tired of his brother's taunting smirk.

The day before, his mother called him if he would be able have dinner with them next Friday night. It's been a while since he last visited them and Itachi- after checking his schedule-agreed.

And he was planning to take Sakura to that dinner.

But at first, he would have to figure out what was plaguing his girlfriend's mind. She had been meaning to tell him something, he could figure as much. But every time she seemed to open up to him, someone or something interrupted them.

Just like that morning.

They were in bed, relaxing and enjoying each other's company; and as Itachi run his hand through her pink hair, his eyes fell on Sakura's frowning expression. She was biting her lip and she seemed to be considering something. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, her pager went off. As it turned out that there was an emergency at the hospital and she had to get in earlier.

Itachi sighed and put his weapon into his drawer. He sat down in his chair and started to run through the paperwork he would have to take care of. He just started to get comfortable, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

Itachi furrowed his brows as he looked at his cousin. Instead of his usual cheerful self, Shisui looked dead on his feet. Dark circles around his eyes indicated he did not have a nice sleep in a while.

As if sensing his cousin's worried state, Shisui greeted him with a tired grin.

"Man, I know I've been complaining about having to stay at home after my incident…but _now_ that I'm back I have to deal with all the paperwork I have had to postpone. And it's giving me a headache."

Itachi gave him a deadpanned look.

"You've been back for two month now, Shisui. Surely, the time was enough for you to catch up with your paperwork." The procrastinator stepped closer to the table and handed his cousin the files he requested…last week.

"Well, yes. But you know…there was this welcome back party-"

"Which lasted for a week if I remember correctly."

"-and then I had some other things to take care of…not to mention, that when my side hurts I can't really concentrate on my work."

Itachi sighed at the innocent look his friend was giving him. Were his cousin not looking so dead tired he would have reprimanded him for his tardiness. He knew that it was hard for him to get back to work after a month of not being there but he also knew that Shisui was more likely just trying to get out of having to do his paperwork. And usually by the time he realized that he _should_ do something, it was already late at night and he had to stay up in order to finish the amount of work he was supposed to do that day.

Itachi took the folder and eyed the other one in the raven-haired man's right hand.

"Is that all?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as his cousin started fidgeting.

"Well, no…There is one more thing. I am just thinking whether I should give this to you and run as far away from here as I can, or I should stay and watch as the sleeping dragon awakens…and probably rips my head off."

That got Itachi's attention.

 _Just what did Shisui do?_

"Hand me the file."

Nervously, Shisui did so, than sat down on the chair across from his cousin. He watched warily as Itachi started to read. He opened his mouth to speak and with each word he sunk further into the chair.

"I may have mentioned this to her during my last check-up. I did not think she would take this so seriously." Shisui gulped as he saw his cousin's eyes flash with anger as he read on.

"I swear, I only mentioned it once. And I had no idea she would be interested."

The troublemaker flinched as the folder was put down onto the table…quite forcefully.

"Tell me, this is one of your pranks." The raven-haired man sighed.

"I'm afraid it isn't, Itachi."

Itachi stood up and started pacing around the room, clearly lost in his thoughts. After a few seconds he looked at the man he viewed as his brother.

"Why didn't she talk to me about this first?" The disappointment in his voice was evident and he had to look away from his cousin pitying look.

"She probably didn't have the chance…or maybe she is not sure herself either about what she really wants…You will know if you talk to her." Shisui stood up as well and headed for the door.

"Good luck, cousin. And don't forget, she loves you…It's just a bit of a…miscommunication between the two of you."

Itachi nodded at him absentmindedly, then sat back down, thinking about how to approach her with this matter.

* * *

Sakura was surprised when she found Itachi sitting on her couch. Sure, they had given each other the keys to their apartments but Itachi rarely used the one given to him when Sakura was not already at home.

"Itachi! You are here…How was your day?" Said man took a sip from his wine and glanced at her.

"It was…interesting." The intense gaze he gave her sent shivers run down her spine, but at the same time she felt that there was something wrong.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss, and as Itachi did return it she could see that he was reluctant to do so.

 _He's probably very tired._

The pinkette straightened up and went to put down her bags onto the table.

"I'll cook something light tonight. I can see you are tired. Just relax a little bit. It will be done in no time." Itachi nodded at her, and Sakura could not shake off the feeling that there was definitely something wrong.

For a second she had faltered in her steps.

 _Maybe he figured it out?_

But then she shook her head and started to gather the ingredients. They spent a few minutes in silence, all the while Itachi was intensely gazing at her. Just when she started cutting the vegetables, he spoke up.

"There is a new program at the station." The pink-haired woman froze.

"A new program?" She did not turn around but heard as her boyfriend put down his glass and got up.

"Yes. After Shisui's incident the higher-ups decided that it would be a good idea if there was a medic in every squad. I have just received the names of the applicants today."

Sakura could feel that he was standing right behind her now.

"When were you going to tell me that you have applied as well?" His stern voice made Sakura's breath hitch. She could tell he was angry, and rightfully so.

She turned around to look at him.

"I was not sure how to tell you. I knew you would be against it." Itachi slammed his hands on the table behind her, caging her in at the same time.

"Damn right, I am." After seeing his girlfriend flinch he eased up a little. "Sakura, it's a dangerous job. Please, reconsider your decision."

But Sakura was not one to back down.

"Itachi…I think…that this is what I want. I like being a medic. But I am getting tired of the fact that sometimes we are too late. By the time a patient arrives to the hospital, his or her chances of recovering are smaller and smaller…If Shisui would not have been close to the hospital to begin with, he would be dead by now."

She looked away.

"I feel useless like this. I feel like I ought to do more…that I _could_ do more by applying for this program."

Her gazed found his again.

"I know it might be _slightly_ dangerous. But I know I would be in capable hands…and besides, I would not have to _actually_ take part in the action…my job would only be to be there in the background, and support the squad."

Itachi did not know what to say to her. He respected that she was such a strong woman. God knows, he loved her for it…But he was afraid of losing her. At the same time, he was well aware that if he forced her to quit now, she would never forgive him.

He took a step back and started walking back towards the couch.

"You were accepted." He could feel her surprised look directed at him. "I have only received the names of those who got in the program. I am responsible for assigning them to the teams." Abruptly, he turned around.

"You will be in _my_ squad."

"But Itachi-" He raised a hand to silence her.

"You want to do this? Fine…But I will be there to watch over you. And make no mistake…if I deem that you are not fitted for the job, I _will_ have you fired." Her soft look suddenly turned into a glare.

"Really? Thanks for the vote of confidence, Uchiha." She scoffed. "Don't worry I will not give you a reason to _fire_ me."

Itachi eyed her for a few seconds then nodded.

"Good."

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura took a step towards him, but Itachi did not stop.

"To clear my head…and try to cope with the fact that you lied to me." His icy tone made her freeze in midstep.

The pinkette jumped as her door was slammed shut. She had thought that since he agreed so easily to her plan, it meant that he had calmed down. It seems she was wrong. Her boyfriend was quite angry with her. But as the initial shock of being accepted wore down, and as much as she felt guilty as well, she became furious at the fact that she had not even started to work there yet, her boyfriend was already controlling her carrier.

She turned around and threw everything into the trash can.

She would just have to settle for take-out that evening.

* * *

Later that night, when she was lying in bed _alone, -_ well… _without Itachi_ because Kuro was sitting at her feet - she realized that she made a great mistake by not telling her boyfriend about her plans. She meant to do so, but every time she tried, the words were not coming out of her mouth. She thought that she still had time to tell him. She did not think that they would make a decision so soon…

And now Itachi was angry at her.

She will have to find a way to make him forgive her…and to convince him that she did not make the wrong decision.

She could only hope she's right…


	5. Trouble in Paradise Part 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Again thanks for everyone who favorited, liked, or commented on this story.**

 **Guess what? I've just turned 24 yesterday. So I decided I would give you a gift and upload this chapter today.**

 **Have fun reading it. :)**

 **I am also interested in your opinions.**

 **(I don't own Naruto.)**

* * *

Sakura's first day at the station was on next Monday. She was surprized at how soon they were called in to work. Not that she minded. She was itching to do _something_. And she had not talked to Itachi since their fight. She did see him on Friday when she signed the contract but he left the room as soon as they were done…without glancing at her even _once_.

"Alright! Listen up everyone! My name is Obito Uchiha, and I am the chief of this station. You all have my respect for applying for this job. Being the supporting piece in a team is not an easy task." The short-haired man looked at each and every one of them, his eyes narrowing. "But don't forget, if I see that you are not fit for this job, you will have to leave."

Obito Uchiha was a well-built man, probably in his late thirties. He was not a bad looking man- he was an Uchiha after all- but his right side of his face was covered in scars. Sakura had heard about him from Itachi; and according to him, he was a nice man…actually, he said that he was a lot like Shisui. Though, at that moment the pinkette could not imagine him as a cheerful and laidback person. No, at that moment he looked scary as hell.

"This program will last for six month, and after that I and the higher-ups will decide whether it has a future or not. _It all depends on you_."

Nervous murmurs were heard around the room as the chief took a deep breath.

"You seven will be assigned to different squads." The two people behind the Uchiha stepped forward, and gave each of the newbies a folder.

"In the folder you can find the personal information of your teammates. Make sure to memorize them and know their medical backgrounds."

Sakura opened her file and she could see that there were four people in her squad not including her.

"You will also receive some basic combat training…just to make sure that you can take care of yourselves in case something goes wrong." Seeing the scared faces of the medics, the scarred Uchiha gave them a smile. "Don't worry. It's just precaution."

The chief closed his own folder then gave them a stern look.

"The captains will be here shortly. You are to obey them all the time. Though, you do have the right to refuse their order but _only_ if you have a medical reason for it…Any questions?"

Several people shook their heads.

"Good…Dismissed."

Sakura took the chance to look around. She did not know any of the people there but she supposed she would get to know them soon enough.

"Excuse me. Aren't you Sakura Haruno?"

The pinkette blinked and looked at her right. A nervous-looking black-haired girl was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, I am. And you?" The girl smiled and offered her hand to the other medic.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. We had some classes together at the university."

Sakura shook her hand and smiled as well.

"Hinata? Yes, I remember you…no wonder you looked kind of familiar. I'm glad there is at least one friendly face here."

The girl beamed at her and laughed.

"I know, right? The chief was so scary." Sakura snickered.

"I heard that he is actually a nice person…we will see, I guess…" Suddenly, the pinkette realized something.

"Wait! Did you say Hyuuga? In my squad there is someone named Neji Hyuuga. Could you be related to him?" The blunette blinked at that new information.

"Yes, he is my cousin." And to Sakura's astonishment the girl bowed to her. "Please, take care of him."

Sakura was about to answer when a deep voice interrupted them.

"I can take care of myself, Hinata."

The voice belonged to a long-haired man whose hair was dark as the night. Sakura blinked as she realized that he too was quite familiar.

"Though, I know that Miss Haruno is a quite capable medic." Sakura blushed at the comment and gave him a smile.

"You are the man who brought Shisui to the hospital."

They shook hands.

"Yes, I am. And apparently, we are teammates now…Welcome to the team." Sakura could see that the man was genially happy to see her.

"Thank you."

"Haruno, Hyuuga…Please, follow me." Sakura looked behind Neji and saw her boyfriend standing there, an impassive look on his face.

The two said goodbye to Hinata and followed after their team captain.

Though, she and Hinata quickly agreed to meet up for lunch if they can.

Her team was quite interesting, to say the least. On the one hand, there was a stoic Uchiha and a silent Hyuuga, and on the other hand there was Shisui and Genma. The latter two were cheerful and funny people, and the first two…were just not much for unnecessary chit-chat. Under normal circumstances, she would probably be talking to Itachi. But the man did not even look at her if it wasn't necessary. And the Hyuuga…well, he was well-mannered and he did welcome her into their team but he was the _silent_ type.

Sakura though, did not have to worry about the silence. Shisui and Genma were gladly talking enough for all of them.

She was told that every Tuesday she would have to take part in a combat training with all of the other medics. On Thursdays someone from her on team would be giving her follow-up training. Other than that, her only job was to just be with them and treat them of anything happens.

They were going to visit an informant in an hour. Fortunately, she did not have much to do and she was able to have lunch with Hinata. And Sakura found herself enjoying the girl's company. They are probably going to become best friends there. And that thought made her smirk.

 _Ino will throw a fit._

She also figured out that Hinata's squad captain was a woman named Kurenai. And she was a very kind person. Sakura was happy for that because she could see that Hinata was a gentle soul and she may not be able to handle someone more…intimidating. Like the man they run into when they stepped into the cafeteria. He was well-built and tall as hell. She may have heard someone call him Kisame. Hinata even paled a little when she saw the man's sharp teeth.

The rest of the day was spent with getting to know her new teammates. As much as she was starting to like them, she was itching for the opportunity to be alone with Itachi so they could talk. But she was not sure how he would react. She was not even sure how she was supposed to act around him when they were at the police station. Should they pretend they are not in a relationship? Or can they be open with it?

That thought made Sakura frown. _Not that Itachi was talking to her anyway._

As the time arrived for them to leave, she noticed that her boyfriend was giving her worried looks. But when he saw that she was looking at him, he looked away.

Sakura felt his heart beat rapidly. He felt warmth at the thought that Itachi cared so much about her, but she bit her lip in shame when he looked away.

During the ride, Shisui was keeping her company. When they arrived to their destination Itachi suddenly turned to her, his eyes turning hard.

"You stay here."

"But-"

"Know buts. You are our medic. There is no need for you to come in and endanger yourself." She wanted to protest but his intense stare made her mouth go dry, preventing her to fight back.

She nodded.

The raven-haired man's shoulders relaxed and he gave her a look of appreciation.

"Alright, everyone…Let's go!"

Five minutes later Sakura found herself in a situation she did not believe she would ever be in. As she was sitting at the back of the car someone opened the door at the front and climbed in. She immediately realized that it was _not_ one of her teammates. Before she could react, the man noticed her and put a gun to her head. She froze and realized alarmed that another man joined the one in front of her.

"Don't move or I will shoot you."

So Sakura stayed put.

She stayed put when the engine started. And she stayed put when she saw in the mirror that Itachi was running after them.

His face showing the desperation and fear he had felt at that moment when he realized that his girlfriend just got kidnapped…and it was all his fault.

He should not have been so harsh with her. His feelings clouded his judgment and he let his emotions control him. Sakura _did not_ have to stay outside. But he wanted to have her as far away from any action as possible. But his plan backfired.

But his greatest regret was giving her the cold shoulder in the past few days. He knew she felt terrible because of it. Her not-so-secret glances towards his direction told him as much.

He cursed when he lost sight of the car just as Shisui caught up to him.

"What happened?"

"They have her." Itachi turned to his cousin, pain evident on his face. "They took Sakura."

Shisui paled and his eyes went wide.

He did not know the medic for long but they had become friends during his time in the hospital.

He was sure of one thing, though.

They were going to get her back. And if necessary, his cousin will _raise hell_ in order to do so.


	6. Trouble in Paradise Part 3

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately, I am being quite busy with university stuff, as it is almost the end of the semester.**

 **But I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Tell me, how you like this new one;)**

 **So, Read & Review!** **Thanks everyone, who have read, reviewed, liked, and followed this story. You guys are awesome, and inspire me a lot!**

 **(I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

Shisui was worried. His cousin was being quiet…very quiet. Even more so than usual. The men who kidnapped his girlfriend had probably just signed their death sentence.

"Itachi! What the hell? First day on the program and you've already lost your medic?" Obito Uchiha was fuming. This program was their future. They have lost way too many officers in the past few years, and medics were _needed_ in the squads to prevent further casualties. But if one of them gets kidnapped even on the first day…well, that won't exactly win over the higher-ups' approval.

And there's also that _other thing_.

"Calm down, Obito! Shit happens. We will do everything we can to get Sakura back." Shisui was always ready to calm his quick-tempered relative down. He stole a glance at his silent cousin, who was standing right next to them, deep in thoughts. "I can promise you that…And this program will not suffer because of this."

To their surprise the Uchiha groaned out laud.

"Forget the program!" He visibly paled. "Tsunade will kill me."

That got Itachi's attention too.

"You know Sakura's stepmother?"

"Yes, I know _Haruno's_ stepmother." Obito eyed the squad captain suspiciously. To his credit, Itachi did not even flinch when he got corrected over his slip. "Tsunade was my doctor after my…accident."

Both Itachi and Shisui knew of the tragic story of their boss. One time, during a raid, the building caught on fire, and Obito and his partner were barely able to get out alive. Apparently, his partner was almost crushed by the ceiling but the Uchiha pushed him out of the way, and got hurt instead. Everything changed after that…and he was not able to go back to the field again. But soon he was appointed as the new chief of the police station. Unfortunately, his partner felt too guilty to stay and he decided to quit being a police officer altogether. Now he was working as a security guard at the hospital.

"The two of you better get her daughter back, because I will not suffer through her wrath alone, I can assure you!" The chief pointed a threatening finger at them then left.

Shisui looked at his cousin. To every person in the room he must have looked completely collected and calm, but Shisui knew he was anything but.

"What are we going to do?"

"Hyuuga is already checking the traffic cams. They have probably switched cars at some point. We need to figure out where they took her."

The older of the two frowned.

"So, we wait?"

Itachi let out a heart wrenching defeated sigh.

"We wait."

* * *

Sakura was afraid. She observed her kidnappers and it was evident that they were nervous. And she knew that that did not bode well for her. If they were nervous and insecure they were more likely to do something harsh and stupid. They were more likely to _hurt her_.

Sakura had tried to stay as invisible as possible. She did not want them to become more distressed. She did as she was told and kept her mouth shut.

Soon the car stopped and she was ordered to get out. She did so without hesitation, and the two men followed her example, still pointing their guns at her.

As Sakura looked around she realized that they stopped at an old parking lot with only a few cars around them.

When the men stood in front of her was Sakura finally able to take a good look at them. Both had dirty blond hair and ragged clothing. One was slim, while the other was well-built, and looked a few years older than the other. The eyes of the older one were bloodshot and his hands were fidgeting nonstop. The medic could only guess that he might have been on some kind of drugs.

"What should we do now?" The younger one was clearly close to having a panic attack.

The older eyed Sakura while licking his lips, and the medic shivered in disgust. But his next sentence was the one that made her heart stop for a second.

"We need to get rid of her. She already saw our faces."

Panic surged through Sakura, she needed to figure something out if she wanted to stay alive.

"Wait! You could just leave me here. By the time someone finds me you'll be long gone. And it's not like I pose any threat to you guys. I am just a medic."

The older one did not seem to care about what she said but the younger of the two quirked up.

"A medic?" Sakura vigorously nodded. The man turned to his partner. "Shii! She could help us!"

 _Shii_ looked at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"A medic, huh? Then what were you doing with _them_?" By _them_ he probably meant Itachi and the other members of her squad.

"Even police officers need someone to take care of their wounds, don't they?"

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was on the ground and her cheek stung.

"Don't get smart with me, woman! I don't tolerate smartass people."

That was the moment that the pink-haired medic realized that Shii was a mentally unstable person who cannot be reasoned with.

Damn, he was just batshit crazy, period.

Sakura wiped off the blood from her mouth and shakily stood up. _She would have to trade carefully there. Maybe she would have better luck with the younger man._

She locked eyes with the one that looked saner, and spoke.

"You need a medic?"

The two men looked at each other. The younger looked like he was begging the other one to reconsider his decision. After a few seconds the older man huffed then nodded.

"Fine. We will take her with us, but if she is of no use we _will_ have to kill her."

Sakura was fairly sure that the man is going to get rid of her anyway, but if this way she was able to gain more time for Itachi to find her then so be it.

They lead her to another car and pushed her onto the backseat.

"I will need my back. All my medical supplies are in there." Shii looked ready to murder her but he still went back and got her bag which he then threw at her. Sakure grunted as the heavy object hit her but she did not say anything.

Both men got into the car too and they drove away, all the while the pink-haired woman was prying that Itachi would indeed find her, and _soon_.

* * *

"I've got something!" Barely had the words left the Hyuuga's mouth, Itachi was already by his side inquiring about what he had found.

"This is the footage of an old abandoned parking lot. They ditched the car here."

Shisui walked over to them as well and they watched the recording together. They saw the car stop and three people get out. The younger Uchiha signed in relief when he saw that Sakura was alive and alright.

There was no sound but it was clear that the two men were contemplating on something.

Unfortunately, both he and Itachi had a guess what they could be talking about and they watched alert what the two would do.

He saw Sakura tense up and say something to them, and the next thing that happened made his blood run cold. When he saw his girlfriend on the ground after the man hit her, his hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth in anger.

Not surprisingly, all members of his squad showed similar reactions…though probably in a more subtle way. If someone looked at the Uchiha now…well, they would probably think twice to even just greet him.

He relaxed slightly when he saw that they did not hurt Sakura again, and instead decided to take her with them. Though, he certainly did not appreciate the way the older man had treated his girlfriend.

"Where did they go from there?" He asked the others, his eyes still on the monitor.

When he received no answer he turned to them.

"Where?"

"We lost them a couple of blocks away." It was Genma who provided him with the answer…and received his icy glare afterwards.

Itachi felt helpless...powerless…he felt paralyzed.

"How is that we can't find one single car?!" Shisui laid a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. "Find them!"

The others eyed him worriedly but did as they were told…only Shisui stayed by his side.

"We will find her, Itachi."

"God, I hope so. Because I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to her, Shisui."

* * *

She was lead into a basement. They made sure she did not see much on the way and blindfolded her. Thankfully, the ride was not that long, and she was able to stay calm throughout it.

When they took off her blindfold she had to blink rapidly in order to see something. The sudden light blinded her for a second but soon she was able to have a look around. The basement looked average, but there was one tiny detail that stood out.

A girl, around 12 years of age was lying on the bed not even two meters in front of the pink-haired medic.

Her skin was pale and she was breathing irregularly. Sakura also noticed a dirty cloth covering her tight, completely soaked in blood.

She did not hesitate to run to the girl to examine her injury. The girl only took a glance at her then closed her eyes again. She was barely conscious. Sakura put down her bag and slowly, carefully lifted the cloth off. She inwardly cursed when she saw her wound and turned back to glare at the two men.

"What did you do to her?"

They didn't answer but the older one openly glared back at her.

"This injury-" She gritted her teeth."-was caused by a bullet. Someone shot her, and now her wound is infected."

"Can you help her or not?" If Shii was not pointing a gun at her, she would have attacked the man herself. _Who cares if he was bigger that her? How can he be so nonchalant when that little girl in front of them was dying? How did she even get shot in the first place?_

Sakura knew that if she were to give them a negative answer the man would not hesitate to fulfil his threats.

 _"_ I will try."

"Good. Then get to it."

It took around twenty minutes for her to fully examine the girl. She ditched the blooded cloth and wrapped up the girl's wound properly.

As she was just bout to finish, she heard a pain-filled moan and looked up.

"Hey, sweety. My name is Sakura. I am here to take care of you, ok?"

The little girl nodded, thought she did not seem to know what was going on around her. She kept mumbling incoherent words, then after a few seconds she was out cold again.

It was a good sign that she woke up but still, Sakura was positive that she would not be able to do more for her there.

And that was when she had to make a decision.

She could either tell them that she can't help…which would result in her own death. Or she could tell them that she _can_ help and buy some time for her boyfriend to get there. The problem was…that the girl did not look like she had much time left without proper medical treatment…the sort she can only receive in a hospital.

She turned to the younger man, who for one _actually_ looked concerned for the little girl. She bit her lip then addressed him.

"That is all I can do. She is dehydrated, her wound is infected, she has a high fever, and she had lost a lot of blood." The medic looked into the man's eye, hoping to get through him. "She _needs_ to go to a hospital."

"Not an option." It seemed the older male would rather let the girl die.

"…Shii."

"No, Shota. They are staying here."

"But she is my daughter! I can't lose her! And she is you niece!" The sudden revelation caused Sakura's head to spin. _How can they do this to their on flesh and blood?_

"If you don't take her to the hospital…and soon…she _will_ die. She has less than a few hours."

The two men did not acknowledge her when she said those words…they kept on staring at each other.

After a minute the older one growled.

"Fine. Take your daughter to the hospital, but the medic stays here."

 _Great…Not only does she have to stay there, but she has to stay alone with that psycho._

The man named Shota nodded feeling grateful and went to his daughter's side. He scooped her up in his arms and turned back to them.

"When you get to the hospital, ask for Ino Yamanaka. She is the best there. She will do everything to save your daughter." He eyed her for a second then nodded. On his way out he turned to his brother.

"Don't hurt her…we may need her later. I'll be back soon."

Sakura was grateful that he tried to ensure her safety, but both of them new he was not the one who was calling the shots. Still, she appreciated the effort.

"Just go."

 _And then there were two._

* * *

Itachi decided that he will buy a nice bouquet of flowers for Ino Yamanaka. The woman called him about a man who brought in his daughter with a gunshot wound on her left tight. Normally, she would not call _him,_ but it made her suspicious that the man asked especially for her. When she asked why the man only said that _someone_ told him that she would do everything she could to save the girl's life.

And she would. The little girl was lucky that she got into the hospital in time. Her life was in grave danger. At first, she herself was sceptical that she would be able to save her, but as it turned out, fortunately the girl was tougher than she looked.

The man waited until he made sure that his daughter would survive. And that was his mistake. Or who knows, to be honest? The fact that he did not even protest much when he got arrested shows that he was not trying to get away in the first place.

When Itachi saw him, he immediately recognized him from the footage they saw earlier, and it took every bit of his willpower not to attack the man. Fortunately, the man was very…informative. He told them where they can find his brother and the woman they had kidnapped. And Itachi did not have to be told twice to go and get her.

* * *

Two hours went by, and Sakura was starting to get worried. The man in front of her _would not stop_ looking at her, and was playing with his gun nonstop. The medic could not help but wonder…would he kill her if his brother did not come back soon? He looked agitated and impatient. No one would be able to tell when he would just _snap_.

And that scared her the most.

She just wanted to go home. Her head hurt, her lips hurt from the slap she received earlier. Her arms were going numb, as the man had tied her to a chair.

She just wanted to be in Itachi's arms again.

Then suddenly she heard a noise. And she was not the only one. Shii looked up too, his eyes even redder than before. He stood up, and after a warning glance towards the medic he went to check whether it was his brother who came back.

Sakura could do nothing else bit to _listen._

Soon, she heard grunting and cursing, and she heard something break. Then the door to the basement opened.

The sudden light again blinded her for a second, but when she was able to see again, she cried out in relief.

"Itachi!"

Said man run to her after he realized she was there. He untied the ropes keeping her in the chair, and just as she got free he brought her into a crushing hug.

"Sakura."

She took a deep breath and breathed in the smell of fresh rain and the usual forestry smell of her boyfriend. It managed to calm her down greatly. And it seemed the Uchicha was doing the same thing. He kept saying her name and that he was sorry but Sakura was just glad that she was able to see him again.

After a minute they separated and Itachi touched her cheek. She winced in pain to which her boyfriend's eyes narrowed but then his fingers started to caress her swollen lips and she relaxed. They were staring into each other's eyes when Shisui found them.

"Sakura! Thank God, you're ok."

The pink-haired woman reluctantly tore her gaze away from her boyfriend and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Shisui."

The Uchiha brought her into a hug too but soon he let go as he saw that Itachi was ready to tear anyone apart who would separate them even for a minute.

Five minutes later they were sitting outside in the ambulance. Sakura again in Itachi's arms.

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Thank you for coming to get me."

The Uchiha smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Of course…I will always find you, wherever you are, Sakura."

The pinkette kissed him on the cheek then snuggled into his arms.

It seemed everything was alright between the two of them for the moment. They would have to talk later but at _that very moment_ nothing else mattered but the fact that both of them were safe, and they were together again.

"Would it be the appropriate time to tell you that my mother is expecting to meet you on Friday at the family dinner?"

To Itachi's amusement, his girlfriend just laughed. But he did not mind that he didn't receive a verbal answer. Hearing her beautiful voice was enough for him.

If it's her…it would always be enough.


	7. Sick

**Hi, everyone! Yes, I am alive. Sorry for the long wait. I had way too many exams, and the next semester has already started. I already have so many assignments I don't even know when I'm going be able to have a good night's sleep next XD**

 **I know this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to let you know that I am still here:D**

 **Have fun reading it!**

 **Please, read &review! :)**

 **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 _Oxygen is life…It's about filling your lungs and shaking any kind of stress, tension, anger, conflict out of your body…back into the Earth._

"Seriously…What on Earth are you doing?"

Sakura ignored her friend as she took a deep breath and stood on her toes to stretch her body. Her arms reaching high as she held her breath. A few seconds later she shook herself and exhaled loudly, her whole body going limp, arriving to a relaxed state.

The blonde sitting at her dining table stared at her incredulously, while petting the little weasel that was currently following his owner's every move with his sharp, intelligent eyes. The two simultaneously jumped as the pinkette shook herself again…both blinked as the medic finally turned off her laptop and decided to pay attention to them.

"It's called qigong." Came her long awaited answer. She went to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. "When did you get here anyway, Ino-pig?"

The blond sighed.

"Well…I have been here for like ten minutes now. I am surprized you didn't notice me." She gave her a disapproving look. "What if I was someone else?" Sakura let out an unladylike snort.

"Yes, because so many people have key to my apartment."

Just like Itachi, Ino had her own key to her place, in case something happened, or she had to go on a trip. _Unlike_ Itachi, her blond friend did not hesitate to use it.

"And why are you doing this…exercise?" Sakura paused and looked at her friend.

"It's for stress-relief."

After a few seconds of silence the blonde burst out laughing, scaring the little creature on her lap.

"What, Itachi not giving you any?"

Sakura blushed then glared at her friend.

"Shut up. I just have way too many things on my plate right now."

Ino could only nod at her. She _was_ kidnapped two days ago after all. Not to mention, she will have to get to use to a new workplace. Though, Ino did appreciate that her friend's boss gave her the week off to…well…to get over that traumatizing incident.

"I'm supposed to meet Itachi's parents for dinner on Sunday."

Fortunately, in regards to certain _events_ , the dinner was postponed by two days.

The blonde almost face-palmed.

Leave it to Sakura to forget all about almost having been killed, and be nervous about meeting her boyfriend's parents instead.

"…So, that's what you're so worked up about?" Sakura put down her glass and strode over to Ino to take her pet out of her lap, not giving any attention to her friend's protest.

"You're one to talk…the last time you met the parents you were shopping for a whole week to find the perfect dress…not that you kept the guy. If I remember correctly, you broke up with him the following day." The medic sat down across her friend and stroked the little black creature's fur.

Ino only grinned at her. "Terrible secrets came to light that day."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

Ino leaned closer to her as excitedly.

"He was a complete momma's boy…and on a whole new level. He kept asking for permission for _everything_." The blond frowned. "His mother did not like me. When he held my hand I saw her glaring at it, then the guy immediately let go. I mean…seriously?"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh, but she stopped when the blonde smirked at her.

"I wonder what you will find out about Itachi."

Sakura met her gaze with a challenging quirk of an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I wonder too."

Ino opened her mouth to say something else but hesitated for a second not wanting to ruin the lightened mood. In the end, she decided to speak up anyway.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" The blond enquired. She remembered when Sakura called to tell her that she had a fight with Itachi…God, her pink-haired friend was devastated…and it tore Ino apart that she was not able to help them. It was something that the two would have to figure out for themselves.

Sakura smiled slightly.

"I guess with everything that's happened we just realized that we cannot live without each other. Sure, we still have to talk about a few things but for now we're just happy that both of us are alive and that we have each other."

The blond smiled too.

"I'm glad to hear that."

She got up and leaned down to stroke Kuro's fur. After a few minutes when she decided she got her dose of cuteness for the day she withdrew her hand.

"Well, I gotta go. Not everyone has their week off, you know." The blonde straightened up, and took her coat. "And for God's sake, close that window. It's freezing here. You don't want Kuro to get sick, do you?"

"Whatever you say, Pig." But Sakura still rose from her chair, putting said animal to the table, and went to close the window.

Her friend nodded approvingly.

"Tell me what happened at dinner."

"Of course." The woman winked at Sakura than left.

* * *

Shisui was having a great Saturday. Even though he had work when he was supposed to be free that day, he could barely contain the glee that he was feeling at the sight of his dear cousin.

To put it simply…Itachi was a mess.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his cousin and would never want him to suffer but the whole situation just amused him to no end.

Apparently, Sakura was sick at home _alone,_ and Itachi was beyond himself with worry…even if it was just a slight cold she had caught.

The way he kept glancing at his phone during the meeting they had to be present at, told so much about his impatience, and his growing _need_ to go home and take care of his girlfriend.

Shisui even overheard him talking to his mother an hour prior, and when the woman asked about the pink-haired medic, Itachi was visibly deflated.

The kicked puppy look that his cousin was currently sporting made him almost laugh out loud in front of their supervisors.

But he managed to restrain himself to do so…though, just barely.

Shisui liked Sakura and wished she would get better soon, but seeing his always-stoic best friend openly expressing his emotions and not even caring who saw…that just made his day.

Ever since Sakura was kidnapped, he acted like a mother hen. When they found Sakura, Shisui saw the obvious relief on his friend's face that they found her _alive_. He also knew that if something had happened to Sakura, Itachi would probably never be the same person anymore. It seemed he had finally found the perfect girl and God, Shisui prayed those two would never have to go through something like that again.

As the meeting seemed to take longer than they had thought it would, Shisui noticed that Itachi was tapping his fingers on the desk. Soon their eyes met, and Itachi abruptly took his hand off the table and glared at his cousin when he saw him smirk.

When they were finally free and only two the of them were present, the older Uchiha could not help but to mess with his friend a little.

Itachi stood up but he stayed seated looking completely calm as if he had all the time in the world.

"What got your panties in a bunch, dear cousin?"

Itachi gave him a hard look while he took out his phone and dialled.

"You know that Sakura is sick, Shisui."

Said man smirked.

"Oh, I know. I'm just curious why you are so worked up about a mere cold?"

Itachi ignored him and waited for his girlfriend to pick up the phone.

The previous night Sakura was fine, he had heard her cough a few times during the night but he did not deem any significance to it. But when Itachi woke up the next morning the pinkette was already sick and with a high fever at that. Sakura told him that she would be fine and he should go to work, but of course he could not help but feel worried. In a moment of weakness – that was due to his growing panic - he even called his mother, which he regretted immediately as the woman had become quite worried herself, as well.

He felt relieved when his girlfriend picked up the phone, her voice was a bit cracked but she sounded just fine.

Shisui watched his friend's face lit up at hearing Sakura's voice, and he let out a snicker…though, Itachi paid no attention to him.

It caught _his_ attention though, when Itachi frowned then suddenly went pale. He himself almost fell off the chair when he heard his cousin's next sentence.

"What do you mean my mother is standing outside your door?"


End file.
